Connie D'amico
Connie D'Amico is the most popular girl and the head of the cheerleading squad at James Woods Regional High School where Meg and Chris also attend. Connie is mean and cruel as she is attractive, and generally is seen bullying anyone her unpopular peers, especially Meg. She has numerous friends amongst the socially powerful student body and is mostly seen with her closest friends: Gina, Scott, Doug, and as of "He's Bla-ack!", Roberta Tubbs. Biography In "Let's Go to the Hop", Peter, while disguised as "Lando Griffin" was fooled into going to the Winter Snowball with Connie, however dumped her in front of everyone for Meg. She has done toad, but was impressed with Lando, who got her and other students to quit. In "And the Wiener is...", Connie publicly humiliated Meg at her birthday party, persuading Meg's mom Lois Griffin to send friend Glenn Quagmire over for his own fun. In "Barely Legal", Brian gave Connie a taste of her own medicine after she embarrassed Meg at the dance. Briefly in "Peter's Daughter", Connie confronts Meg and makes a fat joke, this endues Peter to repeatedly and brutally smash her head into a fire extinguisher, severely bruising Connie, but Connie is fully healed and back to her pretty self in future episodes. In "McStroke", Stewie tricks Connie into dating him only for her to find out he's a baby. Stewie yells out to the school that Connie made out with a baby, leaving everyone to think she's a pedophile; she is last seen getting arrested for this. In "Stew-Roids" she dates Chris briefly. Originally this is a challenge she takes on to make him popular, but she soon develops an interest in him. Later, Chris dumped her, causing her to lose her popularity for a short time. It is possible that she still likes him, although this relationship has not been mentioned since. She goes on Spring Break in "A Fish Out of Water" and parties with Lois. Meg temporarily becomes popular at this time but when she oversteps and flashes her boobs to Connie and the cool kid clique in the car, it causes Connie and all of her friends to vomit and deem Meg uncool again. She has dated all three of the main male Griffins, Stewie in "McStroke", Peter in "Let's Go to the Hop", and Chris in "Stew-Roids". In "Let's Go to the Hop", it is shown that Peter has a strong attraction to Connie, and this is also shown in "Stew-Roids": when she gets knocked unconscious by Chris and two other girls, Peter lies on top of her after she got hurt, much to the disapproval of the party guests. In "Dial Meg for Murder", Meg finally gets revenge on Connie, along with her friends by whacking her and her friends with a sack of unopened soda cans. After that Meg French-kisses the unconscious Connie. It seems that she fails to realize that being a bitch towards others causes her terrible comeuppance at the hands of the Griffin family as she never learns from the last time. Later, in "Leggo My Meg-O", Connie is made captain of a dodgeball team and chooses "everybody but Meg", rendering Meg without any teammates, as Connie's team ruthlessly pelts her with dodgeballs. Connie dances in a strip club in "Follow the Money". Appearance Connie is a blonde girl of Meg's age with red lips. From her debut appearance up until the seventh season, her usual attire was a black crop top, red pants, and black Mary Jane shoes. As of "Stew-Roids", her top is purple and her shoes are white. Her shoes appear to have gone back to being black in the episode "Trading Places", only to return back to being white in the episode "The Peter Principal". Personality She is occasionally punished for her cruelty, and has been emotionally, physically and verbally attacked by each member of the Griffin clan, but this has not changed her attitude. Episode Appearances *Let's Go to the Hop *And the Wiener Is ... *The Kiss Seen Around the World *Love is in the Air *Pubic Indecency *Power Over Peter *A Fish Out of Water *Don't Make Me Over *Petarded (Cameo) *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter *PTV *Hell Comes to Quahog *Meg the Movie Star *Prick Up Your Ears *Barely Legal *The Family Guy 100th Episode Special (Cameo) *The Juice is Loose (Non-Speaking Cameo) *McStroke *Peter's Daughter *Stew-Roids *Breadlosers *420 *Dial Meg for Murder *Trading Places *Halloween on Spooner Street *Peter Gets Served *Quagmire and Meg *7th Kevin *Leggo My Meg-O *Be Careful What You Fish For (Mentioned) *Space Cadet (Cameo) *My Little Brother *Valentine's Day in Quahog *A Fistful of Meg *A Play on Turds *He's Bla-ack! *Junior Sized *This Little Piggy *The Heartbreak Dog *Inside Family Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Simpsons Guy (Cameo) *Game Guy Advance *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *Peter Pan *Run, Chris, Run *Meg Stinks! *Stewie, Chris, and Brian's Excellent Adventure (Non-Speaking) *The Peter Principal *Dry Hump Only *The Education of Elmer T. Bags *Follow the Money *Cash Meg Ousside *Switch the Flip (Cameo) *Roasted in an Open Fire *Meg Girls *Crimes and Meg's Demeanor *101 Asexual Uses for a Condom *Pirate Booby *GriffinTube *Family Guy Through the Years (60's Version) *Disney's the Reboot (Reboot Version) *The Sound of Violence *Connie's Celicia (Expelled) *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Connie's last name was changed in the early stages of Family Guy development from Connie Resedes because it was claimed in the DVD commentary for "Barely Legal" by Danny Smith that he thought Mila Kunis had trouble pronouncing the original name. *In Connie's debut appearance, she was voiced by Fairuza Balk. In all subsequent appearances, she is voiced by Lisa Wilhoit. *Connie's last name, "D'amico", is Italian, meaning that she must be at least partially of Italian descent. *As of "Connie's Celicia", Connie has been expelled from Adam West High School”. Gallery Connie Talking to Gina.png Connie and Stewie in the Car.jpg Quagmire Makes a Pass at Connie.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:James Woods Regional High School Category:Caucasians Category:Bullies Category:Dating Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Love 'Em and Leave 'Em Category:Sluts Category:Alcoholics Category:Weed Smokers Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Quagmire's Girls Category:Assholes Category:Karma Houndinis Category:Blondes Category:Villains Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Millennials Category:Douchebags Category:Strippers Category:Hot Characters Category:Scarlet Collar Workers Category:Italians